


As If

by numbers123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbers123/pseuds/numbers123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet; just something in my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If

“Are you going to taste that? Actually put that in your mouth?”

“Yes. Problem?”

Dumbstruck, John turns around and starts going back to the horde of officers, takes three steps before he returns in a stomp back up to Sherlock whose index finger is on the brink of reaching his awaiting tongue.

“If you actually let that touch your tongue I will never let it go anywhere on or in my person.”

Sherlock looks at him through sweeping lashes. “My dear, John. If that’s your wish so be it. I can live with it.” He looks John straight on as if telepathically reminding him of the crucial details he’s forgetting. “Can you?”


End file.
